Christmas With the Cullens
by Melanietkd
Summary: Bella and Alice go shopping for christmas presents and Bella spends Christmas with the Cullens. Regular pairings. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Plans

Chapter 1: Plans

It was a week before Christmas, and I had to get all my Christmas shopping done. I had insisted that no one get me presents but I knew that that wasn't going to happen. So I decided that I should go shopping and buy all the Cullens gifts. At that moment I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs to answer it. I opened the door and saw an overexcited pixie standing there.

"Bella!" she squealed.

"Hi Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Where's Charlie?"

"He's in the living room why?"

And without answering me, she went to the living room.

"Hello Charlie." She said happily. Luckily Charlie approved of Alice. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket which seemed like tickets.

"Here you go! It's an early Christmas present. It is a 2 week fishing trip for you and someone else you would like to go with. It's a ticket to different lakes and campsites."

"Well Alice, that is very generous of you and your family. But I can't leave Bella here alone for Christmas."

"She can stay at my house. I already asked my parents and they would be more than happy to have Bella with us this Christmas" She explained happily.

"Well I really wish I could accept this and go on the trip, but I'm afraid I have to work." he replied unhappily.

"I already made arrangements for you at work, you leave tomorrow, on the 23rd and get back on January 6th. You return to work on January 8th."

"Thank you very much Alice. Bells do you mind if i go?"

"Not at all dad. Just have fun."

"Where will Bella sleep exactly?" asked Charlie.

"She will be on the second floor in the guest bedroom"

"And where is Edwards bedroom?" Typical Charlie, I thought to myself.

"He is on the third floor along with the rest of the boys."

"Alright then, guess I better go pack" Charlie said, with a smile on his face.

Once he got upstairs, I turned to Alice and thanked her.

"I'm taking you shopping tomorrow by the way."

"Well I need to do my Christmas shopping anyways so sounds good to me." That is the first and 1st time I will probably say that. And with that i went to pack for my stay with the Cullens.


	2. Chapter 2: The mall

Chapter 2: The mall

The next morning i woke up with my head resting on Edwards chest. I could stay like this forever.

"Good morning love" he said with his angelic voice.

"Good morning Edward" I said and kissed him hungrily. But of course he pulled away soon. I got ready, and he took my bags, and we headed to his Volvo which Alice brought for him once Charlie left. When we reached their house. I greeted all the Cullens and Alice was already dragging me to her car.

"Alice let me go!"

"We have to get going"

"No! I didn't even get to spend any time with Edward!"

"Relax. We'll be back tonight."

"Alice! I am not shopping all day!"

"Yes you are, So suck it up" I was already in her car with myy seatbelt on. Edward was at Alice's window.

"She's mine for the whole day tomorrow" he told Alice.

"Fine."

"Don't forget to give her lunch!"

"I know!"

And with that we speed off towards the mall. I don't think im ever going to get used to vampire driving. We finally reached the mall in Seattle, and Alice took me to a clothes store to try on a bunch of stuff. No matter how many times I told her that I came to shop for the others, and that I didn't need any new clothes, she wouldn't listen.

We walked into an expensive looking store, and my eye hit a perfect dress for Rosalie, which I was sure she didn't have. I purchased that along with a pair of matching shoes. I got a nice scarf with a matching outfit for Esme. We went to some other clothing stores, and I was forced to try on more clothes. I walked into a bookstore and found 2 medical books that I knew that Carlisle did not have. I also got him 2 personalized t-shirts We were passing by a jewelry store where I spotted the perfect necklace and bracelet for Alice. I asked her to go buy me a slice of pizza, and that I would be right there. She said okay, probably already knowing what I was going to do. I had purchased what I had seen, along with a pair of matching earrings. Now I had everything for the girls. I walked into the video game store across the jewelry store and found three new video game releases. I got all three for them both to share, and guitar hero. I can just imagine the noise Emmett is going to make with it


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping for a perfect gift

Chapter 3: Shopping for a perfect gift

After that Alice offered to put my purchases in her car while I ate. I was wondering what I could get for Edward. When Alice got back, and I finished eating, she took me to more clothing stored to try on more clothes. After that I told her that I had to find something for Edward. We walked around the mall and I saw a store with old, and antique stuff. I figured why not look around. I went in and while I was looking around I saw an old CD named Debussy. I knew he didn't have that one, so I got that. I continued to look around and I saw a little keychain that can be opened and have a picture inside. I decided that I'd get that too and put a picture of us in it. When i opened it I saw a black and white picture of two parents and probably the cutest little boy I've ever seen. I asked the cashier to engrave on the other side of the photo 'And The Lion Fell In love With The Lamb' on it. He did as I asked. I remembered that I already had a picture of us together so I replaced it, but kept the other picture. After that I asked Alice to bring the gifts back so I could get the mall service to wrap them, so I won't risk anyone seeing them. And with that we started to head home. When we got home I ran into Edwards arms and kissed him passionately. I put all my gifts under the tree along with all the other gifts. I realized how tired I was and Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs.

"Put me down!" I protested. He kissed me on my cheek and put me down. I gathered my bathroom bag, for my human minutes, went to the bathroom got ready for bed and snuggled into Edward and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up

Chapter 4: Waking up

"BELLAAAAAA! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"EMMETT LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE NEEDS TOO SLEEP!"

"But I want to open presents."

"Leave now or you won't get to open your gifts."

But it was too late. I was already awake. I opened my eyes to see an overly excited vampire standing on the bed.

"YAY SHE'S AWAKE!"

"ugh" I groaned. "Morning Emmett." I said sleepily.

"C'mon Bella we're gonna open presents." That's more of a reason for me not to get up, I thought to myself.

"You can go back to sleep love"

"No, it's alright. I probably won't be able to anyways." I don't want to keep Emmett waiting any longer. Once I was ready, we went downstairs and said Merry Christmas to everybody. Esme had made me some hot chocolate, which I had along with a granola bar.


	5. Chapter 5: Opening gifts

Chapter 5: Opening gifts

Of course Emmett went first. He and Jasper loved the games that I had got them. Jasper and Emmett had gotten each other a computer game called minecraft, which they loved, and was weird that they thought of the same thing. Rosalie made Emmett's car faster, which was perfect for him, and got Jasper and Alice 2 tickets to Brazil, which they would be staying somewhere that not many people lived, because it was too expensive. It was where they had stayed for their honeymoon. Alice obviously got them new pairs of clothing, which they actually loved. Carlisle and Esme got them a Wii, which I was really surprised they didn't have. And of course Edward read Carlisle and Esme mind and got them 3 new Wii games. Next Alice opened her gifts. She got some jewelry from Edward, Emmett got her a completely new makeup box, full of anything you could think of. That was thoughtful. Carlisle and Esme got her a new handbag and 2 pairs of shoes. I gave Alice her bracelet, necklace, and earrings. And Jasper got her some nail polish, a hat and a bunch of new clothing. Rosalie got clothes, clothes and more clothes, from Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Jasper got her some jewelry, I gave her a dress with a matching pair of shoes. Edward got her a purse with a fashionable wallet inside. And Emmett got her a entire new set of tools, and diamond earrings. Esme got the scarf with a matching outfit from me. Edward had bought her and Carlisle 2 tickets to Rio, to go to Isle Esme from there. Rosalie and Alice got her a bunch of clothing, Emmett got her a ring with matching earrings, and Jasper got her a necklace and bracelet. And Carlisle got her an outfit, with matching earrings, a necklace, a bracelet, a ring and shoes. I gave Carlisle the 2 medical books and personalized t-shirts that I had bought him. He got an album full of pictures and collages from Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper got him a bunch of new clothes and a pair of sneakers. Esme got him a CD of his favorite songs and a new sweater. Alice got Edward and I clothes. Carlisle and Esme got us a weekend get away trip to a private cottage. Rosalie put a new sound system in my car, and improved Edwards car speed, cause it just wasn't fast enough. Emmett and Jasper got Edward a new stereo system. Emmett got me the Wuthering heights movie with the behind the scenes. Jasper got me a necklace and bracelet that Alice had helped him pick out. Once we were all done exchanging gift it was only Edward and I left.


	6. Chapter 6: The picture

Chapter 6: The picture

I tried to convince him to let me give his last, but of course he dazzled me into giving his first. I gave him his CD, and the keychain. He absolutely loved it.

"There was actually a really old picture of a family and the cutest little boy I have seen in my life in it." I told him.  
"Do you still have that picture?" He asked me.

"Yeah."  
"Can you go get it? You made me curious"  
"Sure" And with that I went upstairs to get the picture. When I got back down I gave the picture to him.

"Oh My God Bella!" He said in shock, "Bella, these are my parents and that little boy is me" Suddenly everyone was crowded around us staring with shock. After the shock had gone away, Edward kissed me and didn't care if his family was watching. Once he finished kissing me I blushed.

"Thank you Bella. For the gifts and the picture. Now I at least have a picture of my parents." I just smiled back at him.

Then he held out a piece of folded paper. He took me to a telescope which I had no idea they had, and showed me a star. He handed the paper to me.

"It's an ownership certificate Bella. I bought you that star."  
"Edward this is amazing! Thank you so so much!" He smiled his crooked smile and kissed me once again.


End file.
